kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaisei Mogami
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= was a former researcher of the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. Using the Nebulasteam Gun, Kaiser become , also referred as . Character History Kaisei Mogami was a researcher of Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, specializing in the study of parallel worlds. He discovered the Bugster Virus in the Sky Wall, and theorized that it came from another world. That theory would eventually lead to him developing a cross-dimensional machine called Enigma alongside none other than Takumi Katsuragi. The government did not approve of his budget and Mogami quit his job, and instead went to work for Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.. During his time there, he managed infuse the Bugster Virus with the Nebula Gas and devised the Kaiser system, but actually building it required a more potent sample of the Bugster Virus, so Namba allowed him to work on Enigma, while Takumi's job at Faust provided him to means to go to Ex-Aid's world as Kamen Rider Build in order to collect Bugster virus samples. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210985_2766.html. Sooner or later, Takumi Katsuragi would discover Kaisei Mogami's true intentions. Enigma was not built to solely transit between Build and Ex-Aid's worlds, but rather to combine and inevitably destroy them. Mogami knew this fact, yet he was hell bent on doing so since his survival was guaranteed. Realizing his true goals, Katsuragi sabotaged the Kaizer system and abandoned all further development of Enigma. Two years later, Mogami would unleash Enigma onto Build's World. Seeing Build use the Ex-Aid-derived Doctor and Game Fullbottles to wipe out his Nebula Bugsters, Mogami became the Kaiser and entered the fray, attacking and instantly forcing Build out of his transformation as he confiscated the aforementioned Fullbottles. The Kaiser was, however, pursued by Kamen Rider Cross-Z, who found him overlooking the Enigma device by the Sky Wall, which would allow him access to the "other side". Besting Cross-Z, Mogami gave him a demonstration of Enigma's transdimensional properties as he threw him into the portal as it activated, depositing him to Ex-Aid's world, though not before Cross-Z struck the Doctor and Game Fullbottles from his person. The Kaiser attempted to recover the Fullbottles but was prevented by the Kaizoku Hassyar fired by Build KaizokuRessya. When he attempted to engage Build again, the Kaiser developed a fault in his system, forcing him to take his leave. Sento found his lab and confronted the mad scientist, who after destroying both worlds would assimilate with his Ex-Aid counterpart and become immortal, gaining dominance over all parallel worlds. Mogami revealed himself to be a hologram and said his plan was counting down. Post-mortem Facing a new model Bikaiser, Sento Kiryu initially believed that Kaisei Mogami had returned, bewildered as to how he could have survived. When he defeated the Bikaiser, however, he found the true identity to be an innocent test subject whom had been exposed to Nebula Gas. Infact, the late Mogami's Kaiser System had been updated by Nariaki Utsumi on behalf of Blood Stalk and Namba Heavy Industries Ltd., and the prototype's battle with Build allowed him to finalize the new Hell Bros. Sento was again reminded of the unification of the two Kaisei Mogamis into Bikaiser when he witnessed Fu Washio transform into Hell Bros. Personality He is a violent, evil scientist bent on annihilating all humans, though in comparison to his World of Ex-Aid counterpart, he is the calmer and more sadistic of the two. Forms is the basic body of the Kaiser with no Gears attached. Though typically bypassed altogether in the transformation to Kaiser, it is briefly seen during the transformation to the combined Bikaiser. - Kaiser= Kaiser Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm.Toei. (2019). Kamen Rider Zukan. Forms Zukan. *'Weight': 103.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 20.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. , also named , is the blue Kaiser, accessed by inserting the blue Gear Remocon into the Nebula Steam Gun. Kaiser's finisher is the : Kaiser channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. *'Gear Remocon:' Kaiser fires a blue large gear energy shot at the enemy. Appearances: Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build Episode 23 (archive footage only) - Bikaiser= Bikaiser Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 40.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 49.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.4 sec. is the fusion of Kaiser and Kaiser Reverse, accessed when both Kaisers transform together. Appearances: Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build Episode 27 (archive footage only) }} Equipment Devices *Nebulasteam Gun - Transformation device and sidearm *Blue Gear Remocon - Transformation trinket Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaisei Mogami is played by . Conception In the script of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Kaisei Mogami's form was dubbed the , equal to the R Kaiser.https://www.daily.co.jp/gossip/2017/12/09/0010803327.shtml Notes *According the profile that Gentoku Himuro given to Sento, Kaisei Mogami is 40 years old. However his actor Kenji Ohtsuki is 51 years old at that time. *His origin is similar to Two-Face from DC Comics. *His appearance is similar to both Two-Face and Cyborg, who also is from DC Comics. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ Next Chapter'' **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 27: The Counterattack Hero References Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Foundation X Category:Faust Category:Build Characters Category:Deceased Category:Debatable Riders Category:Build Riders